


Never wonder Alone

by fanaticflic



Category: Hellsing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticflic/pseuds/fanaticflic
Summary: Wondering priest Anderson travels through a midnight forest, on his way to reestablish The catholic church in the secluded village of Eldercrook.    On his way to the annoyingly far village he is met by the village head woman's emissary. A demon named Alucard, a frustrating creature that Anderson would never admit he found handsome.
Relationships: Alucard/Alexander Anderson
Kudos: 11





	Never wonder Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll who read it like it that it brings some joy to your day I did this for Fenrir I hope he likes it to I'll make another one probably not too soon from now

Father Anderson loved nights like this serenely quite with a chilly breeze. That whistled through the black mass of leaves that blocked the stars and moon from Anderson's sight  
sounding as if he was trudging through a wooded ocean

for the bulging branches were so cluttered together that they seemed to have twisted themselves into an impassable stone ceiling. Leaving any other man stumbling in the inky blackness of the Forest blindingly groping the rough bark, lost as a bat locked in barrel, but thanks to God's grace and the pope's personal brigade of practical magicians.  
Alexander's bewitched bifocals made it possible for him to follow an old herdsmen path through the pitch black forest.

As easy as it would be to follow a roman road during daylight, it was also thanks to the priest's magical enchantments. Which made sure he had the balancing reflex of a cat prowling on a clothes line. when Maxwell had first come to Anderson to inquire weather or not he would like to become the pope's personal Golem. To become a tool his holiness could brandish against Satan's most depraved devotees.

Anderson had been appalled at the suggestion he had joined the priesthood not because he whole hardly believed in the glorious grandeur of the Pope, but because he wanted to vanquish all the filthy pretenders who like ticks infested God's Kingdom. Selfishly sucking all the life blood away from their flock, till children were dying in droves due to starvation or lack of attention. While the wretched pretenders became bloated off of their ill gotten bounty.

Anderson had been so earnest on his personal purge, that when he was first ordained he cleansed his home village of a pack of cunty priest. Who had ordered that every bastard baby born out of wedlock be drowned or, bashed against bricks until dead. For any baby born in sin was a stain on God's glory.

Anderson made sure every single one of those bastards died screaming, Anderson also considered any magic outside Medicinal Earth Magic as the devil's doing. he knew that the magic herbs and other plants were intended to heal all god's creation including father Anderson himself. The fact the majority of practitioners were heretics was an easy detail to dismiss, but anything that included blood shed or calling on the dead was wretched filth. A fact Maxwell had agreed with but then Maxwell asked how could the pope spread the righteous truth of God. When his missioners were slaughtered by demons, ghouls, and, werewolves creatures born from man's weakness. His holiness needed brave solders of faith who were willing to face corruption. So God's law could rain in the savage heretics, who wished to lead God's flock astray. Neigh was it not Anderson's duty to trade his soul to fight the filthily demonic unread. Making the way safe for God's chosen missionaries to save the souls of the lost. Through all the dramatic fluff that made up the bulk of Maxwell's squeaking. Alexander could see the pope's classic strategy of fight fire with fire, Alexander could see merit in the plan. Even though he suspected the Pope as well as Maxwell had more than pure purposes for choosing him as a candidate. Either way he agreed to be the Vatican's abomination surprisingly after he ceded to rhe Pope's whim, the Vatican Treasury finally gave Anderson's orphanage the funding he'd been demanding for years. After weeks of spells, curses, scars, and, bind runes being etched into his bones, Anderson was sent out to vanquish the monsters that threatened God's followers. Which lead him to travel in this foreboding forest, where apparently a powerful demon held sway devouring any holy man that dared to trespass upon his feral kingdom. Leaving the village of Eldercrook without a local priest over 60 years. A problem the matriarch of Eldercrook Integra Wingates Hellsing didn't seem to mind having. 

Anderson doubted that there was any demon in this forest having seen plenty of animals going about there business. He even said hello to a french huntsman called pip who had just caught a few rabbits from his traps. If there really was a demon living in this forest Alexander was more likely to find no furry creatures and, the corpse of the french man would have decorated the forest border. His intestines weaving in and out the trees like rope through a fence post. The huntsman' head hanging on a branch like a painting on the wall to warn other monsters that this land was taken, if the creature wasn't territorial then at the very least Anderson would have been attacked the very day he had entered the forest. 

In Anderson's opinion his fellow brethren were just to cowardly to go against lady Hellsing, who was rumored to be a disgustingly head strong woman who showcased her sin by shamelessly brandishing a man's rightful power. Nothing but bullshit to Anderson woman or not she was the leader of Eldercrook father Alexander was going to have to work with her to establish God's church in her village despite lady Hellsing being a proud heathen 

yes indeed immensely proud woman purred a crooked echo 

Anderson stopped in his tracks clenching his gloved fists readying his bodies defenses for a fight scrutinizing the encroaching tree lines that fortified the sides of the small trail his enhanced sight should've enabled him to see 50 feet inside the tree line but right now he could only see the bare outlines of the twig trees that protruded the edge of the path the rest was obscured by a smokey roving blackness though unlike the pope my lady earned her pride 

the shadows were talking 

though she prefers sir over lady purred the darkness silky and deep

get the fuck out of my mind monster barked Anderson tensing his body for a blow

get out here you cowardly fuck 

so you can see priest chuckled the demon  
echoing in every direction as if it had possessed the wind  
and here I thought the church forbade such devilry  
tell me priest have you committed a heresy 

shut you're dirty mouth demon demanded Anderson enraged by the truth  
I will not play your damn game

fair enough priest you'll have plenty of games to play with my master chuckled the darkness as it oozed out of the closely cluttered trees, the wet sticky looking substance slithering like slugs morphing and colliding growing into a moving black mass matching Anderson's 7 ft height. The slick shadowy mass began to define itself. Fleshing out into a fine clothed nobleman with a thick red woolen coat. Brushing the creatures ankles that ankles it's feet covered in large knee high black leather boots. The demon's body and face were obscured by the coat the only features of the creature visible was its think continuously moving black hair. That either floated and fell with the wind that shook the leaves or, pieces of the monster's main would break off disappearing like smoke from a blown out candle. But the parts of the beast that simultaneously made father Anderson's skin crawl, while at the same time pissing him off. Was the abomination's orange lantern light eyes gazing at the holy man with the devious curiosity of a child damn bastard. 

Lady Hellsing is your master ? questioned Anderson baring his own form of fangs

Sir Hellsing priest my master prefers sir Hellsing corrected the beast 

I do not give a dam what your master wants demon  
she will be blessed to be called whore once his holiness  
brings down his judgement 

HahahaaAhaHaaaHa roars the demon bending back in racketfull joy 

As if Anderson said a filth filled joke perhaps about a donkey riding Jesus then threatening the monster's master with holy retribution which if Anderson was being honest he felt a bit of sorrow for sir Hellsing would face a harsher punishment unfairly drawn by her gender. But if she had not known this would be a consequence of consorting with devils then sir Hellsing could not be as clever as the rumors said.

The monster snapped forward slamming his face close enough to kiss Anderson the priest stood stone still readying himself for a kill. He studied the face before him it was sharply strong the demon's slender mouth sliced it's beardless face in half. Gleefully showcasing an endless tunnel of white gleaming glass shards that made up the creatures teeth. Anderson was begrudgingly impressed with the creature's nightmarish beauty, the horrific had always caused a sinful stirring in Alexander's stomach any man or woman who had scars, missing limbs, or, relished the sight of blood with the same guilelessness as the priest did. Made the holy man's cock hard he could recall two specific instances where he had been soo disturbingly aroused he had to vanish during his daylight duties to find a dark hiding place, so he could masturbate away the sinful fantasies. The first was triggered by a six fingered female huntress who had been ripping open an illegally caught stag, so she could feed her brood. The second was brought on by a noseless blacksmith who'd blow out his tobacco smoke through the gaping hole, smashing the fingers of anyone who dared mock him. Anderson prayed the monster would take the blush on his cheeks as a sign of his overwhelming rage for in truth the red color blooming on alexander's face was a mix. 

whatever the monster saw he liked his candlight eyes growing ever more fire filled growing into a bright bonfire casting a blazing light all over Alexander's body 

oh dear priest the pope is too preoccupied with his pretty casket to bother with a wicked principality so far from his holy kingdom the creature patronized

Alexander knew the bastard was right he hated conceding to the enemy but if he wanted to rebuild the lord's house in Eldercrook he would have to compromise.

Anderson lowered his head as ALUCARD straighten out to his full height a triumphant smile showering down on anderson's head, as the priest pinched the bridge of his nose so tightly it felt as if his nails were piercing through the cartilage. The priest huffed in a deep breath trying to gain enough self control not to stab the bastard in the face to get rid of the bastard's shit eating grin. Anderson knew was waiting for him he looked to face the monster who called himself alucard clenching his fists. 

Then sir hellsing is expecting me? inquired the priest

she is returned Alucard 

are you meant to be my escort then monster?

no I just wanted to see what manner of puppet the Catholics were sending to bother my master 

hmph what sort am I then? 

none at all preist hummed the beast as he turned to the side gesturing froward on the path which to anderson's knowledge still lead to Eldercrook bending down as if anderson was a young virgin at a dance and the beast a dashing knight. 

shell I escort you dear priest it does get quite dangerous in the woods at night 

Anderson looked back on the way he came it would be easy to go back. Plenty of villages were in need of god's help he didn't need to submit himself to the pain of dealing with a strong willed heretic and, her yapping dog but if he did go back he would have to ask Maxwell to ask the pope for a new assignment. 

Father Anderson is my title anderson curtly informed the beast  
as he headed toward Eldercrook, not acknowledging the fact that the monster had joined anderson's side. Matching the priest's stride as they marched into the night in surprisingly companionable silence of the rustling wind


End file.
